Aurora: Dark and Light
by Shadow Stik
Summary: Bit darker than what I usually write. Its partially Aurora's experiences, as well as what I think was happened as Aurora was created to become the Guardian and Emissary of the Azran, and its Sanctuary.


**Aurora: Dark &amp; Light**

**So, one night whilst I was lying in bed trying desperately too fall asleep, this fanfic idea wandered into my head. Not wanting too risk forgetting it, since I knew I probably would have if I fell asleep, I noted down the idea of it and now I'm glad too say its finished. Hope ya'll like it. I meant to have this story up a few days ago, but for some reason I couldn't add any new documents to Fanfiction. Thankfully I was able to figure out a workaround to this by simply pasting this over an old document, and it worked.**

**Like a lot of my Layton fanfics, this is in the AU I created in which Aurora lives past Legacies rather than dies. Again, I really don't get why Level 5 kill off characters that don't deserve it.**

**Anyways, on with the story. Enjoy!**

**FYI, minor spoilers for certain characters and/or the story. So if ya ain't completed Azran Legacies yet, I don't advise reading this. The scene with the Azran is made up, but the scene when Aurora is awakened isn't. Just retold from a different perspective.**

**(EDIT: I meant to have flashback scenes in Italics, but for some reason they weren't. So I've updated it and corrected that.)**

A girl was resting in her bed, in a completely ordinary house, in the capital of England, London. But the girl resting in her ordinary bed in the ordinary house in the ordinary bustling metropolis of a city, albeit less bustling what with it being night time, was far from ordinary. She had dirty blond hair, somewhat pale skin, and a somewhat pained expression on her face.

Aurora was her name, and what made her so unordinary was the fact she was the last of her people in a sense. The last Azran. And the last Azran appeared too be having a bad dream, for Aurora woke up with a soft cry.

"Oh, my," she said, breathing heavily and rapidly. Her Golem heart was pumping rapidly. Her bad dream was indeed a bad one. Was it a dream, and a flashback. She wasn't sure. It was so surreal. More like a memory than a dream.

Aurora realised she was parched, and thus decided too slip out of bed, go downstairs and get a glass of water. She slipped into a plain pair of pale pink slippers, a similar shade too the Azran dress she once wore. She also wore a basic nightdress for sleeping. Its shade too was not unlike the old dress she possessed.

Living in the modern world she donned a peach jumped, green shorts and plain blue and white trainers as her day wear, rather than the archaic dress. She decided to stick with the modern clothing she possessed, as many had commented on it and stared at her when they saw her wearing it back when she first visited London. (Thats rude. Everyone has their own style.)

Aurora noiselessly darted across her room, opened the door with the tiniest creaking noise, shifted outside, and slipped downstairs. She shuffled across too the kitchen, and moved across the plain tiled floor too the sink, removed a glass from the cupboard, and filled it with cold water.

As the girl drank, she reflected on what she saw in her dream. It was sad and horrific. It looked like the Azran people's final days on this world.

The fires.

The smoke.

The cries as the Azran Golems descended from above to deliver punishment to their former masters.

_Aurora woke from the pod she was inside. A strange fluid appeared to be draining through the floor._

_"Its awake," a rough voice said._

_"We must move fast, our time is limited," another harsh voice said. The pod door opened and Aurora stumbled out._

_"I've got it all in her mind sir. The mission, everything she needs all hidden away in her subconscious" the first voice said. A ratty looking man who appeared to not have slept in days frantically typing at a computer. he wore a garb like a toga, that was stained and filthy. Part of it was stained red. Blood red. "If its all done correctly, then the plan to release the legacy shoulder be fine."_

_"Let's see if any future civilizations are worthy of our work," the second man spoke. He was dressed in a toga as well. His was cleaner than the other mans, but still stained in places. There didn't appear to be any blood on his toga however. This man larger than the first man. He looked well fed, and quite friendly, but he wore a nervous expression. "Most of the golems are inside the Sanctuary. Once we place the guardian in place, everything shall be ready."_

_"Why though sir, why are we doing this?" the ratty man asked. "Why should we hand over our tech too creatures that may turn out primitive and use it wrongly."_

_"Thats what got us in this situation, our arrogance," the second man told him sharply. "If only we had been better too the Golems, we wouldn't have to do be doing this. At the end of the day, we can't do anything about it. We have no means of surviving this. Our legacy is forged in the rocks of time, so hopefully people will recognise what we did wrong and not make the same mistakes."_

_"And... if they don't?" the ratty man asked._

_"Then there is no hope for this planet," the second man said. "Look out the window man, look what our oh so almighty race has done. Doomed itself." Aurora, although she did not know that was to be her name, looked out the window alongside the man. Outside, she saw smoke, and she realized she could hear echoing cries coming from unknown people coming through the window._

_Suddenly, she saw some sort of drone creature descend from the skies, fire a purple beam, which soon sent up a fresh plume of smoke and fire after exploding against the ground. More screams could be heard._

_"See what we've done," the man said. "It would be a shame to throw our work away like this, so we give it too our successors. Whatever species is born on this planet in the future. Let them have it and hope they do better than we did." The man turned too the girl in front of the pod._

_"Come girl," he said in a stone cold voice. He reached out and grabbed her arm, and yanked her along. The other man followed._

_Aurora opened her mouth to speak. "Wha… what's going too happen to me?" she asked in a voice of both anguish and fear. She had a look of terror on her face, and her voice trembled as she spoke._

_"You need not fear anything Aurora," he responded, in a somewhat kinder voice, though still with the rough edge to it. "You are the guardian."_

_"Guardian? Of what?"_

_"The Azran Legacy," the ratty man said. "You are the Emissary."_

_"Of who?"_

_"Us of course," the ratty man explained. "You shoulder the responsibility of the Messenger of the Azran."_

_"What message am I delivering?" Questions were swarming Aurora's head by this point. She was confused and understood nothing._

_"That doesn't matter, its all prepared," the ratty man told her. "In your subconscious lies everything necessary for the mission to be complete. Your conscious mind need not be concerned."_

_"But… but," Aurora said. She was just as confused as ever, and even more worried._

_"Have no fear Aurora," the second man said. His voice was kinder now. "We're confident in your ability to complete this mission."_

_Aurora felt a tad bit better, but she was still confused. She opened her mouth to speak, but the large man cut across her._

_"I'm afraid there isn't any time to explain, we must move quickly," he said. They had descended into a spacious cave, with a small waterfall coming in through the roof. There was a large slope descending downwards on the opposite end. It looked too stretch on for a long way, much further underground._

_"Everythings ready, all the golems are down there being distracted," a man called sharply._

_"Thank goodness for that General," the large man spoke up._

_"Indeed Doctor," the "General" said. "Is she ready."_

_"Yes," the ratty man said._

_"Excellent," the General said. "This way girl," he instructed. The Doctor let go of her arm, and she followed the general._

_"Right, girl, stand over there," he said, directing her to the edge of the slope. Aurora hastened to follow his instructions. Suddenly, she felt herself rising into the air, before something even more bizarre happened. Water poured down and encased her body. Her hair floated around her briefly, and she felt herself slipping into the realm of sleep, as the water froze around her._

_Unaware she was, that she would spend the next millennia frozen like that. A strange girl, frozen in ice._

Aurora's mind returned to the kitchen.

"The final days," she said softly to herself. She felt sure that what she had seen were the final days, moments possibly, of the Azran civilization. The day she entered the world. But was she too see any of it. Not the Azran world. The old world.

No. She would not be allowed freedom until being re-awakened. 1 million years later. 1.2 actually. A long time.

Aurora reflected on the second part of her dream.

The day she woke up.

_Cold._

_If Aurora wasn't impervious to temperature, thats what she would have felt._

_Cold._

_Icy water was running past her._

_Falling._

_Falling now. She landed in someones arms. They were relatively strong, and didn't sag when taking her weight. She remembered hearing a soft cry earlier. A boys._

_"Quickly, bring her over here," a man instructed. The voice was kind. She felt herself being set down, and a hand picking up her arm._

_"This is strange," the same voice said. "She's warm to the touch, but I can't feel a pulse."_

_"So.. is she alive?" a woman's voice asked. Aurora shifted slightly, and opened her eyes, and looked up. 4 people were looking down at her._

_"She's moving," the boys voice from earlier said._

_"Surely not," another man's voice said._

_Aurora let out a soft gasp._

_"This is remarkable," a man with large rimmed glasses from her right spoke. "Trapped in ice, all this time… and her she is before us."_

_"We better take her somewhere warm," a man with a large top hat from her left said. He bundled her up in the blanket she lay on, wrapped it around her, and lifted her again._

_"Thank you," we'll take it from here," a third mans voice, harsh, and cold, spoke from somewhere._

Whilst near the end of the dream it had turned dark, for that was when she was taken by Targent, she couldn't help but smile. For that was the day she met those who would soon become her greatest friends.

Professor Layton and Luke Triton. Emmy and Professor Sycamore had also been such great friends, they sadly we're now gone. Sycamore had been a fake the entire time, as had Emmy. Sycamore really being Descole, a man out for revenge. And Emmy, being a Targent mole.

Aurora hadn't been able to hate them however. She was saddened to know they weren't who they claimed to be, but still, they had been so kind.

Luke and the Professor. Her thoughts turned to them.

The Professor had been probably the kindest of all. Saving her from Targent. Offering her a home after it was all over. Being both a guide, and in a way, a father figure.

Luke. He was such a good friend. He too had worked with the Professor to save her from Targent. She felt he was her greatest friend. He also acted like a guide to her. Showing her around London. Providing help and advice. The Professor had clearly taught him well in being a gentleman.

Aurora smiled at having such amazing friends. She felt she didn't quite deserve them, as they had risked their lives to help her. But they stuck by her, and she would so the same for them.

Feeling considerably more cheerful, Aurora returned upstairs, to her bed, settled back under the covers, and returned to sleep. Now dreaming more pleasant dreams, of the adventures her, Luke, the Professor, Sycamore and Emmy had all shared. Whilst being dangerous, there were the fun times throughout.

Exploring the dense, wild jungles of Phong Gi.

Feeling the wind on her face, flowing through her hair in Hoog Land.

Searching the dusty, sandy cowboy like town of Torrido.

Witnessing first hand some of what the Azran had created with the laboratory beneath Mossinia.

San Grio had been her favourite of the locations she's visited seeking the keys. The view over the ocean. The sun on her face. So much happiness on the island. The kindness the man called Bud had shown, handing the egg too her in an attempt to put a smile on her face. She had loved that place, and quite hoped too perhaps revisit it in the future.

But she was perfectly happy with her new life in London, where she was in the present. The life given to her after the completion of her mission. The life awarded by the Azran.

**Definitely glad I wrote this fanfic idea down. Hope you all enjoyed this one shot of mine. Somewhat darker than what I usually write, but I hope ya'll enjoyed it just the same. When I looked back at it, I realised what a grim thought it is, being the last of your kind. I wonder if that thought had ever occurred to the characters in the game. Or evn the developers as they designed Aurora.**

**Anyways everybody, please drop a review if ya did like it. Thanks for reading everyone.**

**And as always awesome readers, STAY AWESOME!**


End file.
